Although a technique indicated in Patent document 1 is not intended for a refrigerant, the technique includes a valve body rotatably accommodated inside a valve housing, a seal body (a seat member in the document) formed in a ring shape and fitted to an exterior of a cylindrical portion of a guide member forming a fluid flow path, and a spring member biasing the seal body in a direction in which being in contact with an outer surface of the valve body.
In Patent document 1, the valve body includes an outer surface formed in a spherical shape and the seal body is formed in the ring shape so as to be in contact with the outer surface. In addition, in Patent document 1, a connection portion is formed at an outer circumferential surface of the seal body such that pressure of fluid acts on a pressure receiving surface of the seal body, the pressure receiving surface which faces the valve body, and on another pressure receiving surface of the seal body, the pressure receiving surface which is at a side opposite thereto.
In addition, in Patent document 1, areas of the respective pressure receiving portions are equal to each other. By forming the above-described connection portion, pressure working on the pressure receiving surface from the fluid in a direction which is against a biasing force of the spring member and pressure working on the pressure receiving surface from the fluid in a direction along the biasing force of the spring member cancel out each other or are balanced out with each other, thereby inhibiting an inconvenience in which an excessive pressure acts relative to the seal body.